No One Like Him
by Mads515
Summary: Marius was her sun that lit up her dark world. In that moment she realized that maybe she was just a little bit in love with Marius Pontmercy, because there truly was no one like him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hi guys! This is gonna be a new story that I'll update when I can. There was just this little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone! I'm planning on this being like a multi- chaptered fic. This will be my first so please review to tell me how I'm doing**** I just realized there is a shocking lack of Eponine/Marius fics on here that end happily so you know I decided to supply. I don't think you guys are gonna read all of this cuz it is pretty long, but if you do thanks! My Les Mis ships change like a lot so here's my favorite at the moment.**

"Five francs?! What the 'ell is the matter with you?!" Monsieur Thenadier bellowed as he stared down at his daughter.

"It was pouring out. No one was around to pickpocket." Eponine murmured nervously as she stared down at her dirty bare feet.

Her excuse lit a fire of anger in Monsieur Thenadier. With a harsh tug he grabbed Eponine's hair and pulled her through the doorway to their small room in the Gorbeau House. With a sharp thud, Eponine fell to the floor and let a small whimper escape her lips. Monsieur Thenadier slammed the door with a growl.

"You bring home this measly shit again 'Ponine, and I'll send 'ya to the docks," Thenadier sneered as he threw the five coins to the ground and stalked towards her.

"Mama wouldn't allow it. Papa please don't" Eponine pleaded.

Monsieur Thenadier swiftly kicked Eponine in the stomach and watched with glee as she curled into a ball to try and shield herself.

Eponine looked up in horror at the man who was biologically her father. He used to love her. Every day he would give her a franc to go buy a treat at the local candy shop. He would dance with her and Azelma as their mom sang a merry tune. The only time he ever showed anger was towards their little servant girl. Then the servant girl left, and everything changed. Eponine was only eight. Azelma was even younger, and Gavroche was only two. In the years that passed, the Thenadiers kept losing money, and suddenly Monsieur Thenadier wasn't so nice. He first hit her when she was twelve and she had dropped a plate while washing the dishes.

Once the Inn closed, the beatings became more regular. Both Azelma and Eponine were struck regularly despite protestations from their mother. One night after a particularly awful beating, both Eponine and Azelma sat in the kids' room in the Gorbeau house. The room was slightly larger than a closet, but not by much. Eponine was 14 and Azelma was 12.

"'Ponine, I must go. I cannot take this any longer. While on the streets, I met a lovely bourgeois family who said they would allow me to stay with them as their daughter. I'm sorry." Azelma had said with a pleading look in her eye.

Although Eponine was angry at her sister for leaving, she would never condemn someone to a life like hers if they had another option. So that night, Eponine opened the window, hushed Gavroche, and let Azelma climb out into the night. Not even a month later when Gavroche was only eight, he came to Eponine as well.

"'Ponine I can't stay. Mum and Father don't give a rats ass 'bout me. Streets are my place." Gavroche stated matter-of-factly. Although he was so young, already he cursed like a sailor and was quite independent.

Although Eponine would miss him dearly, she knew he'd be better off on the streets. So that night, she distracted her parents and let Gavroche slip out the door into the night.

She now had no one. She wished she could run away as well, but after both Gavroche and 'Zelma had left, Thenadier had threatened Eponine that if she ever tried to leave he would send her to the docks to become a prostitute. So she stayed in the Gorbeau House and took the beatings as they came. Now she was almost 18 and the beatings had only gotten worse.

Thenadier kicked her again and Eponine bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. It was a feat, but she refused to give her father the satisfaction of seeing her scream or beg.

"What 'Ponine, am I not hittin' you hard enough? You know you're almost 18. You **should** be married. Too bad that you're ugly." Thenadier said as he pulled Eponine up by her tangle of brownish- back hair.

Eponine felt herself being lifted but was too focused on the stabbing pain throughout her scalp. It felt like tiny needles stabbing at her skull. After what felt like a lifetime, her father set her onto her feet. Eponine sighed with relief as she shakily stood. The wooden ground was cold as her bare feet met with it.

"Oh do you like it when I let you stand? Well I like my 10 francs, so I guess the disappointment is mutual." Thenadier sneered as he shoved Eponine into the wall.

Eponine's shoulder took most of the impact and she could feel it throbbing. It took all of Eponine's will to stay standing, but she did. Her father wrapped a grimy hand around her neck to keep her in place, and struck her hard across the face. Her right cheek stung and she knew from experience that she'd have a bruise there in the morning. The candles in the room had long since burned out and the only light was that of the moon. The moon gleamed through the window and cast an eerie glow around her father's face. It made him look even more sinister than he was.

"One last chance to beg 'Ponine." Monsieur Thenadier whispered.

His foul breath was hot against Eponine's face and she grimaced in disgust. Although she knew that if she begged he may not hit her as hard, he would still beat her either way. She held her head as high as his grip would allow and looked him in the eye defiantly. She didn't utter a single word, and there was a brief moment of silence. The tension was so thick you could almost feel it in the room.

When Monsieur Thenadier realized that Eponine was not in fact going to grovel at his feet, he released her neck and punched her in the gut. Eponine slumped to the floor. Thenadier then proceeded to stomp on her legs until finally Eponine could take it no longer and cried out in pain. Realizing then, that the walls in the Gorbeau House were thin, Thenadier leaned down so he was eye level with Eponine.

"While I appreciate the fact that I finally gotcha, you better quiet down 'ya little whore." He whispered cynically.

With one last malicious kick to the face Thenadier halted his beatings. "Get out. I don't feel like lookin' at you right now." He spat as he stormed off into the room that used to be the kids room, but had turned into Monsieur and Madame Thenadier's room.

Cautiously Eponine lifted her body off the floor. Every muscle and bone screamed in protest, but she knew that if her father saw her after he strictly told her to leave; she would be in for it. She quietly inched her way to the door and opened it, praying that it wouldn't creak. Luckily it didn't, and once outside of the room, Eponine promptly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

After a few lonely minute of Eponine crying, she heard the wooden floor squeal near her making her jump in fear. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer that it wasn't her father coming back for another round of beatings. Someone cleared their throat. It didn't sound like her father so she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was her friend and neighbor Marius. Immediately she felt ashamed for waking him at such a late hour. Usually her father never beat her while at the house. Typically he'd take her into an alley that wasn't occupied by a prostitute and beat her so no one else could hear, but tonight he'd just snapped when he didn't get his francs.

"'Ponine? What on earth has happened to you?" Marius asked as he sat down in the hallway next to her.

Marius was still in his day clothes like Eponine. The difference was, Eponine didn't own night clothes, while Marius certainly had enough money to. He had been too busy to notice.

"Monsieur there's no need to worry 'bout me honest. Sorry for waking you." She said in a small voice as she looked down at her feet.

Marius noticed that underneath her eye there was a large bruise which hadn't been there the day before and he lightly brushed his thumb over it, careful not to cause her any pain.

"Is your father isn't it? 'Ponine no one deserves to be treated like this. Especially not you. You don't have a mean bone in your body yet your father still believes he can treat you like dirt! It is absolutely sickening!" Marius said.

Although he'd been speaking in a whisper, Eponine could hear in his tone an anger which she only witnessed elsewhere when he talked about politics. It made her smile to know that he cared about her so much that her pain caused him anger. Although she knew that he only thought of her as a friend, she couldn't help but think of him in a romantic way. His curly chestnut hair and kind nature was like the sun to her in a world full of darkness.

"I cannot let you stay out here in this corridor." Marius stated, "Stay with me." He added.

While Eponine wanted to stay with him, she knew she couldn't. Her father would not appreciate her finding a new shelter instead of weeping out in the hall like expected.

"Thank you Monsieur, but I can't." Eponine said reluctantly.

Marius took her hand in his, "I have an extra chaise that I will sleep on. You can have my bed. It will be just for the night. I can't under good conscience leave you hear. And for the last time 'Ponine you don't have to call me Monsieur. You can call me Marius." He smiled tenderly before adding, "Please do this for me."

Eponine knew she could never refuse him of anything, and she let him help her up. Although her body still ached, her heart was full of happiness, so she could hardly feel the pain. No matter how many times her father would tell her that nobody cared about her, she would know for fact it wasn't true, for Marius her sun, lit up the darkness. In that moment she realized that maybe she was a little bit in love with Marius Pontmercy, because there truly was no one like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! So I've decided that I'm gonna update this every Sunday. Now I don't have any of this planned because the idea just kinda came to me, so if I just can't figure out an idea for a chapter then I will try my hardest to update later that week. Also if I'm just really busy on Sunday (like if I actually get a social life), then I will also update later. In other news I GOT MY LES MIS DVD! Okay well here's chapter 2.**

The next morning when Eponine woke, she could sense something was different. Underneath her head she felt a soft pillow, and her body was supported by a mattress. She sat up in a hurry and assessed the room.

It was a small, one room apartment. The bed she presided in sat on the dusty wood floor. Next to the mattress was a small wood bedside table, and on the wall opposite to her bed was a chaise. Her eyes continued to scan the small room until they landed on a desk. It sat by the miniscule square window and chamber-pot. While it was cluttered with papers, what caught her eye was the man who was hunched over the desk scribbling away furiously.

This startled Eponine greatly. Had her father sold her to someone? Had this man kidnapped her? As quietly as she could, Eponine lifted herself off of the mattress, careful as to not make the floor creak. As she elevated herself, suddenly her shoulder screamed out in protest. Eponine fell back on to the mattress with a grimace of pain. She gripped her shoulder tightly, which only managed to cause her more pain.

She had been so preoccupied with the sharp aching in her shoulder that she hadn't noticed the man at his desk had gotten up and started towards her. When she finally noticed him it was too late. He was sitting next to her on the bed. Eponine shielded her face expecting to be struck for interrupting him.

"'Ponine?" a familiar voice called out hesitantly.

Eponine spread her fingers and peered through the gaps. The action was that of a child, but in that moment that was how she felt. Through the gaps between her gaunt fingers, she saw the kind face of Marius. The events of the night before rushed back into Eponine's mind. From the beating which explained her shoulder, to crying out in the hallway, to Marius offering to let her stay with him. Immediately she felt foolish for being frightened.

"I apologize for startling you," Marius said soothingly.

Eponine removed her hand from her face and sat up next to him. "No, no Monsieur. It was my fault entirely." Eponine replied as a slight blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"You need to have someone asses your shoulder. It is apparent that it causes you pain." Marius suggested as he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"That is quite unnecessary. I have things to do, and my shoulder doesn't even hurt badly." Eponine grimaced through the pain as she stood and walked towards the door. "You've been very generous towards me Monsieur Marius, but honestly I simply cannot impose any longer. Thank you very much, but I must be off," Eponine stuttered hastily. In her haste, she had forgotten to shut the door on her way out of Monsieur Marius' apartment.

She walked quickly through the halls of the Gorbeau House. Before turning each corner, she peered around to the next hall to make sure that her father and his gang was nowhere in sight. Once she had cleared through the Gorbeau House and entered the streets, she seemed to take on a new personality.

While she was a victim around her father, she refused to be one in any other aspect of her life. She did not want anyone's help or pity. She didn't want to owe anyone anything. Even though she faced daily hardship, she was never gloomy when others could see her. Her view on life was always hopeful. She just knew that although her life was difficult now, it would get better, and if it didn't then she would die and live in the glory of heaven.

Before going out to pickpocket and beg, Eponine straightened her chemise and skirt. When she was a child she had beautiful silk dresses, and looked practically bourgeois. As her family lost money, they resorted to selling her clothes, so she now wore an old hand-me-down of her mother's. Considering her mother was much heftier than she was, the chemise and skirt was far too big on her. Unfortunately they didn't have enough money to get it altered, so Eponine resorted to pickpocketing from a belt stand. Now a wide, brown, leather held up her garments.

The streets were still damp from the last night's rain, but the sun was high in the sky. The June heat was scorching. Bourgeoise ladies held parasols to shield their dainty, pale faces from the sun, and lace fans to fend off the heat. Eponine on the other hand had no protection from either the sun or heat causing her skin to be a golden tan, instead of the desired fair complexion.

Eponine weaved through the throngs of people that were traveling through the narrow streets of Paris. As she got closer to the slums of Saint Michelle, the sight of the bourgeois people became less and less. More beggars and people who looked more like Eponine staggered about. Eponine pushed through the people, looking for one person in particular. Over by a fruit stand she saw who she'd been looking for.

Her brother Gavroche stood chatting with the owner of the fruit stand as three other children stuffed fruits into their jackets. Eponine chuckled at the children's scheme. She had no doubt that the whole thing was Gavroche's idea. Ever since he'd run away from the Thenadier's, Gavroche had become the unofficial leader of most of the street children. He was one of the oldest, most resourceful, friendliest street children. He could steal a whole loaf of bread from a baker every day for a week before the baker caught on. He could strike up a friendly conversation with a shopkeeper, and leave with a whole franc. Most of all though, he gave all of the other young street urchins hope.

Eponine approached the fruit stand and gave Gavroche a slight wink to alert him that she was going to join in on this round of pickpocketing.

"Oh my goodness Pierre! Mama has been looking all over for you!" Eponine exclaimed as she feigned a look of worry. She was always sure not to use Gavroche's real name in case their plan went awry and the police caught word of it.

"I'm sorry Adelia. I went to look for something to eat, and I didn't want to return home without anything." Gavroche replied.

Eponine could see the look of sympathy on the fruit vendor's face. "The streets are a dangerous place for an eight year old like you." Eponine couldn't help but smirk at the irony of that sentence considering Gavroche ran away when he was eight. "Papa is ill and he needs us to be there for him. Our hunger comes in second." Eponine "scolded" Gavroche and began to pull him away.

Just as Gavroche and Eponine began to exit, the fruit vendor caught Eponine by the arm. In the fruit vendor's hands, she held a bag filled to the brim with fruits. "I know it isn't much, but please take this. I shall keep you both in my prayers." The vendor said, as she handed the bag to Eponine. Gavroche gestured to the other kids that had been with him and they followed him.

"Now where should I put these 'Roche?" Eponine asked him with a smile.

"We're stayin' in an empty ole building by town square." Gavroche replied as he led Eponine towards the square in Saint Michelle.

The building was very tall, but looked as if it would crumble at any second. Instead of a door, there were boards of wood nailed to the doorway. Gavroche ducked his way under one, followed by the other kids. Eponine followed behind last. Upon entering the building, children scampered about everywhere. Children as little as the age of four occupied the building. They all looked expectantly at Gavroche.

"Thanks to 'Ponine we have food that'll last us a week!" Gavroche cried.

Eponine set the bag of fruit onto the ground and moved out of the way as children scuttled toward the bag. She watched in amusement as her 12 year old brother directed the children like a grown adult. Seeing that her= was occupied, Eponine left Gavroche and exited the building.

Now that she had seen who she had come to see, Eponine hurried through the streets of Saint Michelle so she could get back to Paris in time to see Monsieur Marius. For the past couple of months, he'd been taking Eponine to Café Musain with him.

Marius and some other students had organized a revolution to overthrow the king. While Eponine fully believed in their cause, she knew that they stood no chance against the National Guard. Still, getting the chance to see Marius more often made it worth it.

Finally she arrived in Paris. It was close to 6:30 pm and the sun was beginning to set. There were considerably less people out. Eponine knew that in a matter of hours the streets would become a very dangerous place to be, so she traveled to Café Musain.

The inside of Café Musain was busting as it always was on the day of a meeting. Students rushed about, arguing and drinking and talking of revolution. When Eponine entered, the students who noticed her greeted her amiably and directed her towards Marius.

"Eponine!" Marius cheered happily when he saw her.

For the rest of the night Eponine sat and talked with Marius about everything and nothing. Occasionally he would listen in on the meeting and chime in, but for most of the time, he ignored the other students and focused on Eponine.

When it came time for the meeting to end, Eponine sighed with disappointment. Marius and Eponine bid ado to the other students who had named themselves Les Amis ABC. Then they set out into the night on their way to the Gorbeau House.

"Really Eponine, you can stay with me again. I don't mind at all." Marius insisted once they had gotten to the entrance to the Thenadier's apartment.

"You've done quite enough for me Monsieur Marius really." Eponine refused as she quietly opened the door to her room.

"Remember 'Ponine, just Marius." Marius replied with a smile.

Eponine smiled back and entered the apartment as quiet as a mouse. Her parents were both fortunately asleep. They both were heard snoring away in their room. Eponine stood with her back against the door. The smile on her face was so bright that it lit up the room. Even as she lay down on her blanket on the ground in the corner of the room she smiled. The stars showed through the window, but unlike last night, they didn't look sinister. They seemed hopeful, joyful even.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER GUYS! So this is chapter 3, but I just wanted to say that REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED:D I know a lot of authors say that but seriously even if you have something constructive to say, I'd love it! Ok that's all here's chapter 3. It's going to be short because honestly I'm having troublewith ideas today. Sorry …**

"Hey sweetie. Looks you'll be workin' wit' me today," Montparnasse said as he brushed Eponine's hair out of her eyes.

Montparnasse was a member of her father's gang, The Patron Minette. He had feelings for Eponine, and at one time she had feelings for him as well, but that was before she found out that not all men were like him.

She remembered the first time they'd met. Eponine was out pickpocketing when Montparnasse had approached her. She had assumed that he was bourgeois due to his grand top hat and expensive looking suit, so she attempted to pickpocket him. Before she could, he tossed her a franc and introduced himself. From that day on the two were inseparable, but then everything changed.

It began when she introduced 'Parnasse to her father. Montparnasse had been in need of a job, and though Eponine knew it didn't seem right, she also knew that her father was in need of more pick-pocketers. Her father accepted Montparnasse without hesitation, and within weeks of his hiring, 'Parnasse became Monsieur Thenardier's right hand man. Along with his new title, 'Parnasse became angrier, more violent, and more like Eponine's father every day. She hardly recognized the man who stood in front of her, and the man she'd been attracted to was a distant memory. He became cruel, vindictive, and controlling. Finally Eponine told him straight up that she was no longer in love with him. Let's just say he wasn't too pleased. He now thought of Eponine as his property no matter what she said.

Eponine slapped his hand away from her face, "What a pleasure." Eponine replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Montparnasse mockingly held the door to the Gorbeau House open for Eponine, and she reluctantly stepped out into the streets of Paris.

"What 'Ponine are ya' not happy to see me? Would ya' rather be with that silly bourgeois boy? Ya' know you're lucky I haven't told your old man about Muriel was it?" rambled Montparnasse as he tried to catch up to Eponine who was walking rather quickly.

"Its Marius and you wouldn't dare tell father. He'd be just as angry at you for allowing it to happen." Eponine stated smugly.

'Parnasse grabbed Eponine roughly by the waist and pushed her towards an alley. "Ya' know 'Ponine I'm not sure that your pere would be as angry at moi as you seem to think he'd be. I feel like I should get a… reward of sorts for keeping quiet." Montparnasse whispered into Eponine's ear.

Eponine struggled in his grip, but Montparnasse was too strong. One of his calloused hands gripped Eponine's waist to keep her still, while the other stroked her hair. A smirk was painted on Montparnasse's lips while lust filled his eyes. As Montparnasse began to roughly kiss Eponine's neck, Eponine squealed in terror.

"'Parnasse please stop. Please." Eponine pleaded.

Eponine's pleas only caused 'Parnasse to chuckle and push her harder against the alley wall. Just as Eponine prepared to scream for help, someone pulled Montparnasse off of her. Eponine crumpled to the ground in relief. She hadn't managed to get a look at her savior due to the fact that she'd covered her face in fear. As she listened to Montparnasse and the mystery man argue, she realized her savior was none other than Marius Pontmercy. This made her uncover her eyes and look at the two men.

"What the bloody 'ell?! This aint your problem pretty boy! Keep moving along." 'Parnasse exclaimed as he picked himself off of the ground.

"The woman you were violating happens to be one of my very close friends. So it is indeed my problem." Marius replied. Unlike 'Parnasse his tone of voice stayed level and calm.

Without warning, Montparnasse punched Marius in the face. Marius fell to the ground, and with a gasp Eponine ran to his side. "Marius!" she cried.

Eponine brushed Marius' curly chestnut hair out of his eyes. He was still conscious thankfully, but his eye was swelling greatly. Against Eponine's protestations, Marius got up off of the ground and approached Montparnasse.

"If I ever witness you in the same vicinity as Eponine, I cannot say I will be as forgiving as I was today," Marius said. While he wasn't yelling, his tone more intimidating than Eponine had ever heard it.

"And you're gonna stop me? How do ya' think that'll work, Ma-ri-us?" 'Parnasse replied tauntingly.

Eponine could see something shift in Marius' eyes which she'd never seen before. It was almost as if a fire had been lit in him. Marius pulled back his arm and punched Montparnasse square in the nose. The convict fell to the ground and his top hat tumbled away from his now unconscious body. Blood gushed from his nose, and Eponine felt not even a tad of remorse for him.

Although she was once in love with him, the man that lay on the dusty street at her feet was a monster. She no longer loved him, or even tolerated him. Before Montparnasse could wake up, Eponine took Marius's hand and dragged him out of the alley. The two received many disapproving looks from other citizens as they hustled through the busy Parisian streets joined hand in hand. After a few minutes of walking at their fast pace, Marius and Eponine found themselves on the bridge over the seine river.

Eponine sat down, not caring whether or not it was lady like, and leaned her back against the brick bridge. Marius smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Thank you Monsieur really," Eponine said as she looked down at the brick of the bridge.

Marius tenderly cupped her face in his hands so she was looking at him. The intensity in his gaze was so powerful that Eponine ended up looking down at his cravat.

"Look at me 'Ponine." He requested kindly, "I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever, and that is a promise." Marius said earnestly.

Eponine's cheeks began to flush pink and tears of joy threatened to fall from her eyes. All her life she'd never felt worthy of being loved or cared for. Marius made her feel safe and happy. Before Eponine could think about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced. She expected him to pull away from her, but instead he held her as well. Eponine buried her head into his shoulder happily.

All too soon, the moment ended and Eponine rested her head on Marius's chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"'Ponine?" Marius nudged Eponine's shoulder, but found that she had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake her, Marius lifted her in his arms and began to carry her.

Once they reached the Gorbeau House, he felt Eponine stir. When she opened her eyes, and looked as if she might protest, Marius shushed her and let her fall back to sleep. With a slight smirk on his face Marius silently entered Eponine's room and placed her on her cot in the corner. Eponine had never had such a peaceful sleep then the one she had that night.

….

**A/N 2: So yeah I told you it was short, and not f=great, but I hope the Eponine/ Marius fluff in this chapter made up for the sub-par writing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm loving all the reviews so thanks**** For once I actually planned this chapter out.. Shocking I know. But I'm reading Les Mis right now and it's given me a better sense of the characters, anywhooz enjoy!**

…**...**

"You three can hit the bakery. You two get the fruit stand on the corner. Cordelia and Aimee, you guys check the sweets shop. The rest of ya' can do whatever ya' please, but be back 'ere by 5pm." Gavroche ordered his tiny followers.

Eponine couldn't help but chuckle at how systematic the children were. Earlier that morning she'd been woken by two of them begging her to come see Gavroche, and she simply couldn't refuse.

"So what did you want me for Gav'?" Eponine asked as she ruffled the hair on her younger brother's hair.

Gavroche shook her off clearly embarrassed, "I invited ya' her to the Chateau de les Petit Amis 'cuz I gotcha' a gift." He replied proudly.

"Chateau de les Petit Amis? Acting like one of the students are ya'?" Eponine teased which earned her a harrumph from Gav'.

"Ya' know I shouldn't even give ya' the gift if you're gonna be like that, but since I'm such a great little brother I will anyways. Ya' see 'Ponine, I have a friend who works at the theatre and he said he would let me and two friends in for free today." Gavroche retorted with a smirk. Before Eponine could argue, Gavroche continued, "And no Eponine ya' don't have to dress all fancy like."

Eponine chuckled at how her brother could read her so well. After a few minutes of contemplating the cons of Gavroche's propositions, she decided that she couldn't think of any and graciously hugged her brother. At first Gavroche tried to escape her embrace, but eventually he gave in and hugged her as well.

"I figured ya' could bring Monsieur Marius wit' ya'," Gavroche suggested.

Eponine's face reddened, "Maybe I will. Thank you again Gav."

Eponine finally released her brother and waved goodbye as she left the run down building that had become her brother's home. In a way she was jealous of him. He had a group of people that had his back through anything. At the same time she knew that although he was still only twelve, he was leading a group of twenty or so children. The minute he had run away, he had to grow up far too quickly.

His gift had gotten her awfully excited. She was actually going to see an opera at the theatre. She felt practically bourgeois. She couldn't wait to tell Monsieur Marius. He would be so surprised that someone like her had gotten tickets to the opera. As she walked back to the Gorbeau House, Eponine decided to get a head start on her pickpocketing. Considering the Opera would take up much of her day, she wouldn't have much time to earn her keep later. Considering it was already 11:30 am, the streets were bustling with students on their way to class, bourgeois returning from brunch and dandies on their way to the horse races.

Eponine squeezed herself right in the middle of the group of people. Each time she would bump into someone, her hand would reach discretely into their jacket pocket. More often than not, there would be a franc or two. By the time she reached the Gorbeau House, she had met her daily quota.

She ran up the stairs in a fashion that was certainly not lady like, and stopped first at her room. Her father was obviously inebriated. He drunkenly paced around the room slurring nonsense. Her mother sat in the ratty arm chair in the corner paying no mind to Monsieur Thenardier's drunken antics. Eponine couldn't say she was surprised at the scene in front of her. It happened at least once a week. All of the francs she collected for her father went straight to one bar or another. Her father chose to drink through his money instead of paying their rent or buying fresh food. That would make far too much sense. Eponine entered the room heading towards her mother and trying to maneuver past her father. Unfortunately he spotted her.

"Who'sthewhore?" her father garbled almost incoherently.

Eponine rolled her eyes and ignored him completely. She held the ten francs out to her mother. "Can you make sure papa knows I got my quota?" Eponine asked somewhat bitterly.

Her mother nodded and shooed her away. As she was leaving she swore she could hear her mother grumble, "At least the brat's good for something."

Eponine used to feel hurt or disappointed when she saw her disjointed family, but now she used it as motivation. Her parents' failures pushed her to be a much better person than them. She refused to become even remotely like them. She would never be like her drunken abusive father. She certainly wouldn't become like her mother who could never be pleased, and sat by while Eponine was beaten.

After stopping by her room, she knocked on Marius' door. She prayed that he wasn't at class considering he was a law student. Luckily he answered the door almost immediately after she knocked.

"Why hello there Eponine!" Marius greeted her amiably. Marius invited her into his room and Eponine followed him.

"I've got a surprise Monsieur." Eponine announced cheekily.

Marius looked up from the stack of papers on is desk and turned his attention to Eponine. "And what would that be?" Marius inquired with an amused expression on his face.

Eponine smirked back at him, "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! Just come with me."

Marius raised his eyebrow at her, but eventually got up from his desk, "Always such a tease." He muttered teasingly.

Eponine led Marius through Paris toward Saint Michelle all while talking his ear off about any topic that came to mind. When she was nervous she tended to ramble. While she knew that it wasn't proper for ladies to speak so often or this loudly, she honestly couldn't help it. Besides Marius didn't mind it. In fact he thoroughly enjoyed the conversation he had with Eponine. By the time the two had reached Saint Michelle it was close to one o'clock.

"What on earth are we doing here?" Marius questioned somewhat distraught.

Eponine mentally cursed herself for not warning him earlier. She had completely forgotten that Marius was not used to being in places as slovenly as Saint Michelle. Eponine was a tad ashamed to admit it, but Marius' worried expression was terribly cute.

"We are here to see my brother. I'm sure you know him. He attends most of you Ami de les ABC meetings." Eponine told him.

A flash of recognition crossed Marius' face. "Mini Enjolras is your brother? Why I never knew." Marius replied.

Eponine could sense his confusion as to why Gavroche did not live in the same place as Eponine. She would explain, but was somewhat ashamed of the fact that her brother had run away. She led Marius to the Chateau de les Petit Amis and warned him to duck under the makeshift door. He followed her instructions and they entered her brother's headquarters.

Once Gavroche noticed them, he strolled over to them. His face was red and he was breathing quite heavily. Immediately Eponine was concerned, but before she could say anything, Gavroche began talking. It was sort of a habit of his.

"No need to worry 'Ponine. Just had a run in with Javert. Damn cop took my bread," complained Gavroche.

Eponine chuckled and noticed that Marius was doing the same. "Okay Gav'. Are you ready to go?" Eponine asked him.

Gavroche nodded and directed Eponine and Marius towards the theatre. Even though Eponine knew exactly where the theatre was, she let Gavroche lead the way so she could hang back with Marius. Without warning, Marius took Eponine's hand as they walked. Eponine turned her head away so Marius wouldn't be able to see her cheeks turning crimson. Instead of stopping at the front entrance of the theatre like Eponine was expecting, they hated at the back door.

Gavroche knocked on the door and an older man with a very white very beard opened the door. Gav' gave him a tiny salute before gesturing for Eponine and Marius to follow him. Eponine realized that they were sitting on the platform that the large lanterns hung from to envelope the stage in light. She looked at the stage in awe, and at the other theatre goers with slight envy. She didn't have too long to focus on the bourgeois that sat below her because Marius had slung his arm over her shoulder. Gavroche gave Eponine a wink and sat as far away from her and Marius as possible which Eponine was quite grateful for. Suddenly the curtain raised and the show began.

Eponine watched with rapt attention at the beautiful costumes and voices. She felt like she as in a different world. Marius kept his arm on her shoulder and at some point during the show she found herself snuggling close to him.

"This is amazing Eponine." Marius whispered into her ear.

Eponine wasn't sure what had come over her, but in that moment she felt like she needed to tell him how she felt. After sitting for hours in his arms, she had never felt more comfortable.

"Umm… Marius there's something I need to tell you." At that moment, the performer on stage began to belt for an incredibly long period of time, which was met by thunderous applause.

Eponine tried once again, but the applause was too loud for Marius to hear her.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Marius whispered.

Eponine considered telling him, but she knew that her moment had passed. "N-nothing. I'm just cold," she lied.

Marius held her closer to him to try and warm her up, and eventually Eponine forgot her disappointment at not being able to tell him her feelings for him. She melted into his arms, and the rest of the afternoon was spent in blissful merriment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! So just a warning, this chapter will break your heart, but it had to be done. I'm not one to stray from canon, unless absolutely necessary, so I had to write this. Don't you fret though, in the end it will stray from canon greatly, and Marius and Eponine WILL end up together. That's all I'm saying. Oh and idk when the revolution in the musical is, but in the book its in July, so that's when it is gonna be in this story. Oh and I know this is a little different than in the movie/ musical/ book, but this is just how I liked it so yeah.  
…**

Eponine had been walking down the street all morning. She couldn't take her mind off of last night. She had been so close to telling him. What would he have said? Would he have felt the same way? Would he have laughed in her face? She would never know, and that's what hurt the most.

She was brought out of her musings by a hand grabbing her upper am and pulling her to the side. When she saw that the hand belonged to her father, she stifled a groan, and instead rolled her eyes. Her father was wearing a large top hat that had grey hair attached to either side. The Patron- Minette stood beside him, while her mother sat inside the empty building.

"Whose hut is this?" Eponine asked bitterly.

"The owner was an old friend of mine. What a tragic shame that he passed away." Monsieur Thenardier lied through his teeth. He took a deep breath before continuing, "You and 'Parnasse go take watch for the bobbies. I don't want them messing this up. See those two over there? That's true bourgeois. And their money is gonna feed us for a week." He added.

Eponine looked at the two bourgeois her father had been talking about. There was an old man wearing a coat that probably cost more than Eponine stole in a month, and beside him walked a girl who seemed around Eponine's age. The girl was everything that a bourgeois child should've been, but instead of walking with her nose to the sky, ignoring the beggars that came to her, she looked warmly upon those who approached her, especially the children. Eponine couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she had recognized the couple before. There was something in the girl's eyes that she recognized.

As she observed the couple, she noticed Marius staring at the bourgeois girl. It was a stare that could've lit up the entire city of Paris. A stare like that, Eponine only dreamed about receiving from Marius. Her face fell as she looked back at the bourgeois girl. The girl was looking at Marius the same way that Marius was looking at her. They were in love. Anyone could tell by just the expressions on their face. How was that even possible? They had never even spoken to each other. Eponine had known him for a little over a year. Why couldn't he love her?

In her sadness, she didn't even try to stop 'Parnasse as he led her across the street with his hand on her hip. He gave her a harsh slap on the cheek when he saw the distant look in her eyes. Eponine winced, but said nothing. She kept a sharp eye on the small hut, mainly focused on the girl. She needed to figure out why she recognized her face. At first she'd simply thought she was being silly, but as she looked at the girl, it became more apparent, that her face was familiar.

A commotion seemed to be occurring in the small cottage. Her father and his gang brought the man out into the street, looking like they were about to do something terrible. Eponine looked down the street praying that someone would come to stop the gang. As much as she stole from people, she hated when her father hurt people. Besides, even if he managed to get some money, he never bought anything other than booze with it.

As if her prayers had been answered, just as it looked like things were going to escalate into something much worse, Eponine spotted Javert.

Eponine let out a piercing scream, "Its JAVERT!" she exclaimed.

The Patron- Minette released the bourgeois man, and scrambled away. Oddly she watched as the bourgeois family disappeared as well. A crowd had gathered around her father and his gang. Montparnasse had joined them. Eponine didn't bother listening to Javert and her father. She couldn't care less whether her family went to jail or not. She did tune into one very interesting point in the conversation though.

Her father was saying how the bourgeois man had stolen his child. At first Eponine had dismissed it as another one of her father's tricks to get out of trouble, but then it dawned on her.

"Cosette, now I remember. Cosette, how can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me." Eponine muttered to herself.

The sight of Marius walking towards her, made her smile, but only a tad. The star struck look hadn't left his face, and Eponine imagined that it was for her. She imagined that he had never seen Cosette at all, and the look on his face was all for herself. Unfortunately, while she could imagine all she wanted, it wouldn't change her reality one bit.

"Eponine, who was that girl?" lovesick Marius pondered.

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing?" Eponine replied reluctantly.

"Eponine, find her for me." Marius responded with a sense of urgency.

"What will you give me?"

"Anything." Marius said as he took her hand pleadingly.

"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now?" Eponine paused as she saw Marius reached into his pocket and take out two francs. "No I don't want your money sir."

Dejectedly, Eponine began to walk away. She hadn't even taken three steps, when she felt Marius lightly grab her upper arm. She grimaced slightly when he touched her still fresh bruise.

"Eponine, please do this for me. Finding that girl was like finding the sun after living in an endless night. Be cautious please. Don't let your father know. I don't want you to get hurt." Marius begged.

Eponine considered refusing, but it was Marius, and she knew she could never refuse him of anything. Eponine agreed reluctantly, and loved to see his face light up. If he was happy, then she was as well. Besides she would never deny anyone the sun, like her. Marius was her sun, but Cosette was his, and he was hers.

The sun was dangerous for Eponine. She didn't deserve to have it. Street rats like her deserved darkness and nothing more. Maybe it was for the best, because when gamine's like her stood too close to the sun, they were burned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is gonna be short, and probably not very good. Mainly because I just didn't feel like writing, but you know here I am, and I'm determined to stick to my updating schedule, so yeah. Oh and if you were wondering because somebody PM'd me about this; I see Azelma as Nina Dobrev. Jus search Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce, and the first picture is my inspiration for her. If you would like my 'cast' for this story just REVIEW and tell me and I'll UPDATE quicker!**

…**..**

The sun had begun to set as Eponine wandered the streets of Paris. Why on earth would she agree to find Cosette for Marius? She had no clue what she was doing! The day's last rays of sunlight reflected off of the cobblestone pavements. Quietly Eponine hummed to herself as she ambled around. After a few more moments of walking with no clear purpose, Eponine decided to head towards the nicer, more secluded part of town. Considering Cosette and the man she'd been walking with were bourgeois, and seemed quite private, Eponine assumed they would be either in Rue Plumet or in Rue Lemain.

Rue Lemain was closer, so Eponine picked up her pace and began to walk with a renewed vigor. Her bare feet slapped the dusty pavement as she dashed ahead. A little voice in the back of her head called to her, '_What are you doing Eponine? You could just tell Monsieur Marius that you couldn't find the stupid bitty and go home. Why go through all of this trouble just to find some hussy? It won't benefit you any.' _She pushed the little voice into the back corners of her mind until it was just a slight mumble, and kept walking.

Just as she approached the tunnel that led to Rue Lemain, she heard a gruff voice call out to her.

"How much for a night?" the unknown voice asked.

"No Monsieur, I'm not-"

She was cut off by someone grabbing her by the waist. She could feel the man's hot breath down her neck. The stranger ran his gloved hands down her sides, and Eponine began to panic. She had to stop him. This time Marius wasn't there to save her, like he was with 'Parnasse. She squirmed as the wretched man began unbuckling the belt that held up her chemise and skirt.

"Stop!" Eponine exclaimed as loudly as she could, causing the man to throw a hand over her mouth.

The man turned Eponine around so she was facing him. The man was something of a dandy. While most of the details about his face were undistinguishable because of the darkness that had fallen moments ago, Eponine could tell he was wealthy.

Eponine had formulated a plan of escape in her mind, and was only waiting for the perfect time to enact it. Her time came when the man made the fatal mistake of removing his hand from her mouth to untie the strings on her chemise. Just as he pulled on the first string, Eponine stomped as hard as she could on his foot. The surprise attack caused him to jump back in shock. Giving him no time to recover, Eponine kneed him in the groin. As the dandy doubled over in pain, Eponine snatched her belt from the ground and took off running. She didn't bother entering Rue Lemain. She was too scared that her attacker might see her. Instead she headed off for Rue Plumet and prayed that Cosette dwelled there.

_'This is all for Marius.' _Eponine told herself. Her heart was still racing from her earlier encounter as she raced towards Rue Plumet. The nerve of people these days. Just because she didn't have milky white skin, or couture gowns, she was automatically a prostitute. She was lucky that the man hadn't been as strong as Montparnasse was, or she would've never gotten away. She could always count on the bourgeois to be weaker than the men she was used to fighting off.

Finally she reached Rue Plumet. There were very few houses on this street, and all of them were hidden from each other by large hedges. The houses being in such seclusion made her task much harder, but not impossible. Eponine snuck silently around the bushes so she could look into the first house's window. Inside she saw a happy bourgeois family.

While the family was obviously wealthy, considering they could afford a lovely stone house complete with large backyard and a quaint, beautiful garden, the house's furnishings were simple. The family sat around a small square table as they feasted on roasted potatoes, and some sort of soup. Eponine could practically feel the warmth radiating from each bowl of soup, causing her mouth to water. She looked closer at each family member to see if any of them were Cosette. Her eyes scanned over the mother and father. Next to the father sat a little boy who seemed around eleven year of age, and next to the mother sat a girl who seemed only a tad younger than Eponine.

Eponine looked closer at the girl, and stifled a gasp when she realized who it was. Azelma. Eponine watched as her sister sat laughing with her new family, seemingly without a care in the world. The last time Eponine had seen Azelma, 'Zelma had been wearing rags and her brownish/ black hair was tangled beyond belief. Now she wore a beautiful emerald green dress. Although Eponine couldn't see the whole thing, the top was short sleeved and the neckline had ruffles around it. It was fitted so Eponine could tell that Azelma had been eating well. Just as Eponine was walking away, Azelma met her gaze.

Eponine dashed away even though she knew Azelma had seen her. She stopped abruptly when she heard a voice which she remembered distinctly from her childhood. IT sounded like the call of a lark and the tinkling of belles and everything beautiful. Eponine's heart fell. She was hoping that she wouldn't find Cosette, but she had. She sank to the ground in defeat. She lifted her gaze to the sky in hopes of wishing on a star, but it wasn't late enough to do so. The sky was a cloudless indigo. The voice in her head was back, only this time it sounded different.

"Eponine?"

Eponine realized that the voice wasn't in her head; in fact it was very much real. She searched around until she saw Azelma standing in front of her. She had truly become beautiful.

"'Zelma? Should you be here?" Eponine asked.

Azelma raised her eyes at Eponine and sat next to her in the grass, "Should you?"

Eponine chuckled lightly. It was just like old times, except for there was less fear in both of their eyes.

"How've you been 'Ponine?" Azelma asked hesitantly.

"Obviously I'm great. I mean I just spent over an hour trying to find the girl that the man I'm in love with is in love with. And that is Cosette." Eponine replied bitterly.

Azelma wrapped a comforting arm around Eponine's shoulder, "Oh Eponine, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Cosette is nice. She isn't allowed out much, but when she is, we've become friends of sorts."

"I know she's perfect. That's what makes this harder, because Marius deserves someone like her. He does, but I can't help but wish that he wanted me instead." Eponine said as she shrugged out of Azelma's embrace

"I should be going now. I told mother that I was bringing our leftover bread next door. Here." Azelma handed Eponine half a loaf of warm bread, stood up from the grass and left. Eponine took that as her cue to leave as well. Now that she had found Cosette, she needed to tell Monsieur Marius at once.

Eponine dared to take a bite out of the bread, trying to savor it for as long as she could. Although she had lost Marius, at least she had found Azelma. She kept that in mind as she crept away back to Café Musain where she was sure she'd find Marius.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I was so excited to write this chapter, because after this chapter the action really stars picking up (hint hint: barricade). Now originally, I was planning on killing Eponine, but now I'm just far too attached to her, so I'm unsure. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Oh and I found out that the revoultion was in June not July)**

…**..**

After dashing like a mad woman back to Café Musain, Eponine halted at the door. From the ruckus coming from inside the café, she could tell something important was happening. She didn't want to interrupt their meeting, especially when she knew the revolution wouldn't be long off.

As she internally battled with herself, she felt a tug on the hem of her skirt. She looked down and couldn't help but smile at the small child that stood before her. She could tell that the small girl was one of Gavroche's friends.

"Excuse me, but I reckon you're 'Roche's sister 'Ponine, right?" The little girl pondered.

Eponine knelt down so she was at eye level with the girl, "Why yes I am, and who are you?"

The girl smiled sweetly, "I'm Nicolette. I'm pretty sure that I'm eight years old, but I'm not that good with numbers. Gavroche's in there." Nicolette said as she pointed to the café. "He told me to tell you that General Lamarque died last night. I 'aint sure why, but it sounded quite important." The girl added.

Eponine froze. If Lamarque was dead that meant that the revolution would begin very soon. She knew Enjolras wasn't one known for his patience. He would see Lamarque's death as the perfect time to strike. Oh how wrong he was. While Eponine knew the people would be angry, they would also feel even more hopeless now that their only ally had died. The people would certainly not join some silly revolution that was doomed to fail. All of the students in the café would be dead in two days tops if they decided to revolt now. Of course she could never tell them that. They would never listen to a girl like her.

She felt the tugging on her skirt again and realized she must've stood up at some point during her musings.

"Are you alright Miss? Ya' don't look too good." Nicolette asked obviously worried.

"Of course, I'm fine. Here you take this; you need it more than I." Eponine replied as she handed Nicolette the last bit of bread.

With that, the little girl was off, and Eponine decided to enter the café. The owner greeted her amiably, and Eponine cautiously walked up the stairs. Upon her entering, a few of the students ceased their chattering to look at her, but once they realized it was just her they resumed in their banter. Eponine scanned the room until she found Marius. She gestured over to him and immediately he came over to her.

"Eponine! Did you find her for me?" Marius asked excitedly.

Eponine nodded her head yes and took his hand. The minute their hand touched Eponine could feel her cheeks turning crimson. She looked back at him and the look in his eyes was magical. She had never seen him so happy. His smile stretched from ear to ear and his eyes were alight with joy. Although Eponine knew that he wasn't happy because of her, she liked to pretend that he was. She liked to pretend a lot. It was much better than her reality.

Marius released her hand as he began to walk faster, practically leaping across the cobblestone street. Eponine laughed at his display of boyish elation. He was usually so composed, and rarely showed so much excitement. Eponine jogged to catch up with him.

"Eponine thank you. I don't know how on earth to repay you! You are an angel, a messiah, a savior!" Marius rambled as he glided along.

"You don't even know where you're going foolish boy! Slow down!" Eponine teased still trying to catch up to him.

At that moment, Eponine and Marius were in the area where Eponine had been accosted earlier, but she hadn't even noticed until Marius mentioned it.

"Does my love live on Rue Lemain? Oh how fitting! It is beautiful like her!" Marius inquired as he stopped walking.

"No she lives on Rue Plumet. We shouldn't stand here long." Eponine replied nervously.

While on normal circumstances, Marius would ask what was wrong, he was too enveloped in contentment to even notice her discomfort. Without question the two continued on.

Once they reached Rue Plumet, Marius began his ramblings again. "Oh Eponine, she has burst like the music of angels the light of the sun!" he exclaimed as he spun her around by the waist, causing her to laugh with him. All of her discomfort from moments ago was virtually nonexistent.

Eponine pointed to Cosette's house. "That's the house."

Marius stood in amazement for a beat, before springing eagerly towards the door. "And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun!"

Eponine observed him as he stood by the gate. She prayed that perhaps Cosette wouldn't still be out in her garden, but on the other hand, maybe if Marius saw Cosette he would choose not to fight in the revolution. She didn't know what was worse, Marius dying or him living but loving another. At that last though Eponine scolded herself. Wishing Marius to die was a truly cynical thing.

Her conflicting feelings paralyzed her. When Cosette approached the gate, Eponine wasn't sure whether to be happy or full of despair. She watched from behind a bush as Marius and Cosette professed their love to each other. She knew it was wrong to watch them considering professing one's love to another is a very private thing, Eponine couldn't help herself. She needed to see for herself if Marius truly loved Cosette like he said.

"He was never mine to lose." Eponine muttered to herself. "Why regret what cannot be?" she said trying to comfort herself.

Suddenly she saw Marius move from the gate behind on of the walls that closed in the garden. She saw the man who must've been Cosette's father lead Cosette back inside. Once Marius was sure Cosette's father was gone he left. In his euphoria he completely forgot Eponine who was standing right in front of him.

"Who is this hussy?!" she heard a very familiar voice bellow.

When she turned around she saw her father and the rest of the Patron- Minette advancing towards her.

"It's Eponine, don't you know your own kid?" one of the gang members replied.

Monsieur Thenardier's expression hardened when he recognized her. "Eponine go on home. You're not needed in this. We're enough here without you." He sneered.

Once Eponine grasped that her father's gang planned to rob Cossette's home, she panicked. If Cosette was hurt and Marius caught word that it was the Patron- Minette's fault, he would want nothing to do with her.

"I know this I tell you. There's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives." Eponine pleaded.

As she expected her efforts were futile and her father continued to advance towards the home. Eponine had no choice. Although she knew the consequences, Eponine knew that if she didn't take drastic measures, there would be no stopping her father.

"I'm gonna scream! I'm gonna warn them here!" Eponine cried.

"If you scream you'll regret it!" Thenardier replied as he stopped the gang's movements.

Eponine let out an ear piercing scream as her father waked towards the door of Cosette's house. She was sure the shriek could've been heard miles away. Her father skulked towards her with an angry gleam in his eyes.

"You'll rue this night! I'll make you scream!" yelled Thenardier. Eponine refused to be afraid of him, and spat in his face. "You'll scream alright!" he added.

Before Eponine knew what was happening, her father slapped her across the face causing her to keel over. A stinging pain coursed through her, but she was used to it, so it hardly fazed her.

She heard her father curse and mutter something about the police, and she couldn't help but smirk. The police had heard her cry for help. Cosette was safe. Still, she knew that the police didn't like her family, and even though she had done nothing wrong, she would still be blamed.

Quickly, Eponine took refuge behind a shrub. She saw her father's gang scramble towards the sewers.

The sun had set. Marius was gone, and so was the sun. In that moment, she felt as if the sun may never rise again. How had she come to so much pain? Marius was supposed to be the one thing in her life that wasn't painful. Look where that had gotten her; clutching her stinging cheek, sitting behind a shrub, on her own.

….

**A/N 2: So should Eponine live or die? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well hi there! So this is an early update and I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow as well. That's up to how many REVIEWS I get**** Oh and the stuff in italics is Eponine's imagination!**

…**..**

Just as Eponine began to walk back to her home, it started to pour. It soaked through her thin chemise and raggedy skirt. What had once been a trickle had become a full on downpour. At that moment Eponine couldn't hold it in any longer. She did what she swore years ago she would never do. She cried. Sobbed is a more accurate word actually. She closed her eyes to try and blink the tears away, but they still managed to escape. In her mind she could see Marius walking with her, and soon she was lost in her mind.

_ The rain glistened off the pavement and fell from the sky in soft rivulet. Eponine's rags had been replaced by a beautiful gown of golden silk. Her rat's nest of hair had been pulled back into a loose bun. Her usual tan skin was a milky pale, and her bare feet had dainty slippers on them. Even her slightly scratchy voice had been replaced with a sound so beautiful it could only be described as the sound of tinkling bells. Marius held Eponine's hand in his as they ran giddily through the streets of Paris trying half- heartedly to escape the rain. _

_ Suddenly Marius stopped running and wrapped his arms around Eponine's tiny waist. Their foreheads were touching, and they both wore smiles that were oblivious to the rain around them. _

_ "I've never seen someone look as beautiful as you do right now Eponine," Marius whispered softly._

_ "You know Monsieur lying is a sin." Eponine whispered back teasingly._

_ "Who said I was lying?" Marius replied as he leaned his head to the right and captured Eponine's lips in a kiss._

_ Eponine responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were gentle but firm against hers. He pulled her in closer, and Eponine had never felt so secure. She ran a hand through his hair, causing a slight moan to escape Marius' throat. Eponine broke away to giggle._

_ "You don't understand what you do to me Eponine." Marius said tenderly with a smirk. _

_ Eponine placed her hand gently on Marius's chest so she could feel his heartbeat. It was racing almost as much as hers was._

_ "Eponine, I love you… No I don't just love you. I believe that I'm in love with you." Marius stammered nervously._

_ "You don't understand how long I've waited to hear you say that. Marius, I'm hopelessly, irrevocably, unfathomably in love with you." Eponine replied._

_ "Well when you put it like that," Marius teased as he pulled Eponine in for another kiss._

_ The rain continued to fall around them, but neither of them noticed or cared. In fact cannons could be shot at them at that moment and they would've been oblivious. The stars in the black, stormy sky reflected off of the puddles on the pavement giving an ethereal glow around them._

_ Eponine's hand remained on Marius' chest as they kissed. She liked to feel his heartbeat. It helped her to know that he was real._

All too soon, the image began to slip through Eponine's fingers. Like chalk during a storm, the images began to slide out of her mind. The starry sky became cloudy and grey. The pavement was dull. Her dress had returned to its tattered, ragged state. The most prominent change though was that Marius was gone.

The harsh slap of reality gave Eponine something she hadn't had in a while. Clarity. For weeks her mind had been clouded with Marius, and her father, and Montparnasse that she had failed to think of much else. There was going to be a revolution tomorrow. She knew it. Enjolras would think General Lamarque's funeral procession would be the perfect time to begin. They would build their silly, diminutive barricade, and then they would die. The whole lot of them. Marius, Joly, Comberferre, Jean, Grantaire. All of them would be gone. If they all were condemned to death, Eponine decide that she must be as well. She had gone to most of their meetings. She practically knew their plans better than they did.

She needed to join the revolution. Dying and fighting for a cause that she believed in was much better than living in a world she hated. Maybe that is what the other revolutionaries though as well. Eponine finally understood why they were so hell- bent on revolting. There was only one problem- she was a girl. They would never let her fight at the barricades knowing it was her. They would surely recognize her from the many times she had come to their meetings with Marius. Marius would definitely recognize her, but maybe he'd be too absorbed in his thoughts of Cosette to notice.

Eponine's sharp mind weeded through ideas in her head as she walked into the Gorbeau House. She didn't bother being quiet when she entered her family's room. She knew her father and his and his gang would be deep inside the sewers by now, waiting until the police got tired of looking for them.

When she entered her room, she could sense she wasn't alone. Immediately she put up her guard and scanned the room.

"'Ponine?" she heard a familiar voice whisper through the darkness.

"Gavroche? Where are you? And what on earth are you doing here?" Eponine hissed.

"I'm on your bed. Just keep walking forward. And I'm here because I have something for you." Gavroche replied.

Eponine walked forward blindly until she felt her foot hit the side of her makeshift bed. Cautiously she sat down. The crescent- shaped moon shown through the window, providing just enough light to make out her brother's face.

"Look 'Ponine. I know you know about the revolution and all that. I'm gonna be in it."Gavroche said plainly.

"You can't! You're just a child! Why throw your life away!" Eponine exclaimed. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she honestly didn't care at all.

"Come on 'Ponine.I stopped being a 'child' the minute started living on the streets. Besides, I'm almost thirteen anyway. And I know you're gonna fight as well." Gavroche replied.

"What about the Petits Amis? You can't just leave them."

"I already told 'em. That tiny girl Nicolette and her older brother are in charge should anything 'appen to me." Gavroche said before adding, "And I got ya' something."

From behind his back, Gavroche took what looked like a pile of men's clothes. He held them out towards Eponine. "I figured they wouldn't let 'ya fight since you're a girl. They may not fit too well, but it was the best I could do on short notice."

"You're okay with me fighting at the barricade?" Eponine asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I 'aint. But you're as stubborn as me, and so I knew I couldn't be able to change your mind." Gavroche said.

Eponine ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. She knew this would probably be the last time she would ever be able to hug her brother. Tomorrow she would be a boy. Tomorrow she'd be a stranger. Tomorrow she'd be a revolutionary, and male, unknown revolutionaries, didn't hug their brothers.

"You be careful 'Roche you hear me? You're the only thing I have left, and I don't want to hear anything about you taking stupid chances. Got it?" Eponine said sternly.

Gavroche nodded his head in understanding. "I got it 'Ponine. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go have your last night with your little friends." Eponine gave him one last hug and sent him on his way.

The gravity of her words to him sunk in right then. It would probably be her last night alive. Her brother would die at the barricades. What a world she lived in.

Eponine tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of her skirt. She then proceeded to remove her chemise and wrap the fabric around her chest. Once that was done, she finished dressing in her male clothing. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Whether it was nerves, or sadness, or anger that kept her awake, her body refused to slumber. She thought of her brother. She thought of her sister, the revolutionaries, the Petits Amis. Most of all though she thought of Marius.

What she didn't know, was that on that night, right next door, Marius was laying awake thinking of Eponine as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week! I fractured my wrist! So yeah. I'm super excited for this chapter because you its French Revolution Time! But seriously ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****I've only gotten like 2 reviews per chapter and it makes me feel like you guys don't really care**

…

The sun streamed through the broken glass of Eponine's window, along with the scorching June heat. Eponine awoke lazily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sleep still clouded her mind, and she was unable to comprehend what had happened the night before. Her hand subconsciously went to straighten out her chemise and skirt, but when she reached down, she was wearing no such garments.

Looking down, she noticed with a start that she was wearing a baggy men's shirt, and beige, linen, men's pants. At the edge of her make-shift mattress sat a pair of boots, a dingy brown trench coat, and a dark wool cap. As Eponine put all of the pieces together, last night came flooding back to her. _The revolution. Gavroche. The clothes… Marius. The revolution!_

Eponine quickly threw on the coat and hat, and slipped on the boots which were slightly too big. Considering it was already sunny out, General Lamarque's funeral procession would be beginning soon, and once that began, so would the revolution. As Eponine was heading out the door, she noticed a note on the floor. It was addressed to Marius. Although Eponine knew she had somewhere to be, and the letter wasn't hers to read, she couldn't help but to unfold the paper square and read the message it contained.

_June 4, 1832_

_My Dearest Marius,_

_As much as it pains me so to leave you, it seems I do not have any choice. My father tells me we must leave for England as soon as possible. Oh how my heart yearns for you. Please do not be reckless. Someday, I shall return to Paris and we will be together forever and always. Before we depart father has told me we shall be staying at Rue de L'Homme Arme Number 5. My thoughts, my words, and my heart are still only filled with you. I love you Marius Pontmercy._

_ With great love,_

_ Your Cosette_

Eponine gasped in surprise. How on earth had the letter fallen into her room? The only person that had been there was herself and Gavroche. This letter was written on the night when her father attempted to attacked Cosette's home. She hadn't taken the letter, but Gavroche hadn't been at Cosette's the night of June 4th… or had he? Her brother was usually known for his ability to remain unseen. The letter must have fallen out of his pocket when he left last night. Now what was she to do with it? Considering Marius never knew of its existence, would it be so wrong to keep it from him? Besides either way Cosette would be in England by the time the revolution had ended, and all of the revolutionaries would probably be dead- herself and Marius included. On the other hand, what if none of them died and Marius found out Eponine had stolen a letter addressed to him. Surely he would never speak to her again. _Oh Gavroche, _she thought, _Why did you leave this letter to me?_

Riddled with indecision, Eponine stuffed the letter into her pocket, and reluctantly set out towards the main street where the funeral procession was to take place. Once she arrived, there was already a large crowd gathered. Some were weeping into their handkerchiefs, while others glared straight ahead or at the ground. The grief and anger swirled through the masses like a thick fog, and settled within each of their souls. Eponine spotted Jean Prouvaire holding his lover in his arms as she wept into his chest. Whether she wept because she knew her love would be fighting, or because of General Lamarque's death, Eponine was unsure. Enjolras stood staring straight ahead holding a barely concealed red flag, and next to him stood Marius with the same steely determination ablaze in his eyes.

Coureyfrac and Comberferre stood side by side, eyes closed, lips moving in what looked to be a silent prayer. After muscling her way through the crowd to the front, she saw Joly and his lover Musichetta sharing a heartfelt goodbye. It was a sad sight to observe, yet Eponine couldn't tear her eyes away. She had never witnessed such devotion, such love before. Her parents even in their happiest days were never like that with each other. Even after seeing Cosette and Marius proclaim their undying affection for one another, there was something in the way Joly looked at Musichetta that was magical. The same could be said for Jehan and his love. It broke her heart to know that the two men would probably never see their true loves again.

Eponine was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of feet marching in time with the drums. National Guard soldiers poured out round the corner onto the street. They all walked in straight rows in sync with one another. The crowd held thinly veiled contempt for the soldiers as they marched on; their faces impassive, some may even dare to say a tad haughty.

Behind the groups of soldiers came the hearse carrying General Lamarque's coffin. Just as the hearse began its descent down the main street, Eponine saw Enjolras leap into the middle of the street and climb onto the hearse. He waved his red flag wildly. Marius, Coureyfrac and Comberferre were the next to follow him. She watched as Jehan gave his love one last kiss goodbye and leapt into the street. Eponine took a step forward to follow the revolutionaries- now almost all of them had run into the street, but Joly caught her eye. Musichetta held Joly's hand as she begged him not to leave her. For a moment it seemed as if Joly would give in, but alas the time came when he embraced her and ran to the hearse. Eponine quickly followed suit. Before she knew it, almost the entire crowd walked alongside the hearse shouting words of rebellion. Suddenly around the other side of the hearse a commotion arose. Eponine couldn't see what was happening, but she heard the gun shots loud and clear. The reality of the situation set in for her in that moment. Although she had known she would die, Eponine never really thought of the pain that would accompany the death. From the scream she heard along with the gunshot, she now understood that a gun wound would be like one of her father's beatings multiplied ten times over.

"To the barricades!" Eponine heard Enjolras exclaim.

Eponine ran towards the barricade with the rest of the revolutionaries. She saw some of the crowd split off towards other streets to build their barricades, while other members of the mob stopped in their tracks and headed home. They were fine with protesting, but dying for the cause? They couldn't fathom the idea.

When Eponine arrived at the sight where the barricade was to rise, furniture fell from the sky like rain. Eponine dodged the furniture as she tried to find Marius. She was stopped by a man shoving a slightly broken chair into her arms. At first she was offended that a man would treat her in such a manner, but then she remembered that here she was not a girl, but a man.

Working like the rest of the students, Eponine added furniture to the barricade until it rose to what Enjolras declared a proper height. Students armed with weapons began to climb the barricade to wait for the National Guard, but Eponine hung back and sat down on the cobblestone ground.

Just as she sat down, Jehan came over and sat beside her.

"Why are you here Eponine?" Jehan asked with a knowing smirk.

Eponine tried to lower her voice so it would seem manlier, "You must be mistaken. My names' Francois."

Jehan couldn't help but laugh at Eponine's 'man voice', "You're not fooling me Eponine. So once again why are you here?"

"Marius. I have to protect him, or at least die with him." Eponine admitted somberly, "So I guess now would be the part where you tell the others, and I am told to leave."

"Not quite. You see I personally think that women should be able to fight just like men. I guess I'm a tad before my time. But more importantly, I know you love Marius and why would I banish someone away from the one they love?" Jehan replied quietly.

"Thank you so much Jehan. I have to say, this is the most I've heard you speak." Eponine teased.

"Knowing that you are going to die will do that to a person." He replied. There was no bitterness in his tone, just a sad resignment to his fate.

"Why are you here Jehan? I saw you moments before the revolution began. You have someone who loves you, and I could tell you loved her too." Eponine pondered.

"Her name is Emily. At around this time of day, one month ago, I bent down on one knee, gave her a ring, and asked her to marry me. She said yes. The next day she came home from her job at a dress factory in tears. Her boss… he… he… touched her." Eponine could sense Jehan's anger rising, which was very unusual for the quiet romantic. "That was also the day that Enjolras approached me with the idea of a revolution while in class. I swore I would help the revolution so that what happened to Emily would never happen to anyone else." Jehan concluded.

Eponine sat beside him in silence. It was a nice silence though. She had never been one to feel the need to fill each passing moment with conversation. She knew that in silence you found out more about a person than when they opened their mouth. By the way Jehan sat perfectly still; the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest, Eponine could tell that he was unafraid. In that moment she decided that if Jehan was unafraid, she would be as well.

At the sound of someone entering the barricade, Jehan sprung up to see what it was about. With less fervor Eponine did the same. At some point the sky had begun to darken with the arrival of night, and the students had lit candles in torches so they could see. From a distance Eponine could see a man entering the barricade. For some reason his face was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place why.

"They aren't attacking tonight. They have told me they shall wait until the morning to attack. They intend to starve you out-" The man was cut off by the sound of Gavroche.

"Liar!" he exclaimed. "Students this man is Inspector Javert! Don't believe a word he says, 'cause none of its true."

Immediately the students rushed into action. Eponine looked on as Jehan, who'd just a minute ago been sitting peacefully, roughly grabbed one of Inspector Javert's arms. Comberferre took hold of the other as they awaited instructions from Enjolras.

"Tie him up. We will let the people decide his fate later." Enjolras ordered.

Jehan and Comberferre did as they were told. The rest of the students scrambled about grabbing weapons and organizing gun powder. Because their spy had proved to be faulty, they needed to be prepared for an attack at any minute.

Suddenly all movement halted as the faint sound of marching was heard approaching the barricade...

….

**A/N 2: Next chapter we find out if Eponine LIVES or DIES! Duh duh duh. But seriously if you want to find out, REVIEW!**


End file.
